(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display of a matrix type using an electrochromic material, and a method of producing the same.
(2) Description of Related Art
An electrochromic material means a coloring substance which precipitates, dissolves, discolors or colors caused by an electrochemical oxidation or reduction reaction, and a matrix type display using the material is disclosed (JP-A-2002-258327). The display has the coloring substance of the electrochromic material and an electrolyte provided between a transparent electrode on an observer side and a metallic electrode on a substrate side, in every pixel; produces a dark display by making the coloring substance at the transparent electrode into a coloring state; and produces a light display by making the coloring substance into a colorless state and consequently making white particles in the electrolyte reflect light (scattered light).